


For "The Future of Brian and Justin" by JTSecrets a.k.a. Bob

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story art for <a href="http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1007">The Future of Brian and Justin</a> by <a href="http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=316">JTSecrets a.k.a. Bob</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "The Future of Brian and Justin" by JTSecrets a.k.a. Bob

Banner for the story [The Future of Brian and Justin](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1007) by [JTSecrets a.k.a. Bob](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=316).

Please do keep in mind that I make the art, I do **NOT** write the story and am in no way responsible for its content.  
I no longer make story art for [JTSecrets a.k.a. Bob](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=316)

\- Banner -

  


**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
 **Sci Fi Crack!Fic and written too fast for a beta. My first story and it really shows.**

First they become billionaires but that's poverty compared to what's next. This is canon friendly, a bit of AU and science fiction fantasy, humor, gay magic and love. With the help of friends our lovers become the most powerful men on Earth and in space. Welcome to the amazing story of Brian and Justin that begins about five years after the final series.

Hint: Justin is on a mission to save mankind.

[The Future of Brian and Justin @ MW](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1007)


End file.
